


Christmas holidays

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family, Fluff, Holidays, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ, Emily and Henry spend the Christmas holidays in a cabin in the mountains and Henry is more than happy about their time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velutluna_ithil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velutluna_ithil/gifts).



> This is basically a lot of fluff and sweeter than Christmas cookies - happy holidays!

                                                

 

It was two days before Christmas when JJ and Emily found themselves in a small cabin in the mountains to start their much deserved time off after chasing unsubs all over the country throughout the entire year.  
They had spent the afternoon unpacking and decorating the tree with Henry’s help who had been excited to finally be old enough to participate in this tradition before having a simple dinner and putting Henry down for the night after a long and exhausting day.

Now they were sitting on the couch, simply enjoying the quiet and each other’s company.  
“I can’t believe Hotch gave us two whole weeks off.” JJ leaned her head onto Emily’s shoulder and wrapped her hands around her cup of hot chocolate while staring at the lit up Christmas tree. 

“Yeah, it’s almost too good to be true. I still feel like this is some sort of dream that I’m going to wake up from any moment now.” Wrapping an arm around JJ’s waist she pulled her close and let out a content sigh, silently hoping they wouldn’t get any calls from work in the next two weeks.

“Maybe it helps if I pinch you” JJ turned her head and smirked at Emily who put on a mock stern face in return.  
“Don’t you dare to, Jennifer” She scolded and JJ began to laugh but before she could think of a witty comeback they were interrupted by the pitter-pattering of small feet on the wooden floor.

“Henry” JJ softly spoke up, waiting until the boy had made his way to the couch.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Henry stood in front of them, tiredly rubbing his eyes before answering.  
“Can’t sleep” He looked at Emily with pleading eyes and gladly cuddled up against her chest when she lifted him onto her lap. 

“Why can’t you sleep, buddy?” Emily gently asked, running her fingers through his hair to smooth it out.  
“Missed you” Henry mumbled, before nestling even further into Emily’s embrace and sticking his thumb into his mouth. 

With Henry being sick throughout the past week JJ had stayed at home with him while Emily had been away on a case, causing Henry to miss her even more than when she worked overtime so JJ could be with Henry for dinner and bedtime.

“Oh baby, I missed you too. But I’m here now and we are going to do a lot of fun stuff together, okay?” She kissed the top of his head and placed a hand on his back that was soon joined by one of JJ’s after she had draped a blanket over them. 

"‘Kay” He was already on the verge of sleep when he replied, finding comfort in the low light and steady beating of Emily’s heart and soon drifted off, knowing JJ and Emily would still be there when he woke up again.


End file.
